The present invention relates to a process for cleaning an open-end spinning rotor which has a fiber collection channel and an open edge, and which is covered by a rotor cover, in which a suction-air flow, leaving the spinning rotor by way of its open edge, is produced and into which at least one compressed-air stream is guided for cleaning purposes. It also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
It is known to guide a cleaning-air stream through a cleaning channel provided in the rotor cover to the collection channel of the spinning rotor in order thus to loosen the dirt particles adhering in the collection channel of the spinning rotor and then to remove them (DT-AS 1,560,301). It has been shown that perfect cleaning of the collection channel using such an air flow and reliable removal of the fiber ring is not successful.
It is also known, for the purpose of cleaning a spinning rotor, to release the spinning rotor by swinging down a rotor cover and then placing a combined blower and suction apparatus on the rotor housing in sealed manner (DE 2,613,180 A1). Here, however, because the blower tube projects into the spinning rotor there is a risk of a fiber ring in the spinning rotor adhering firmly to this blower nozzle and being unremovable. The cleaning apparatus then requires a separate maintenance step. Moreover, such an apparatus can only be actuated automatically.